Songs about the Volturi
by DehSpieller
Summary: Conheça o passado mais sombrio dos Volturi.
1. This Love

**Disclaimer**: Edward em Volterra, conversando com os Volturi.

**Edward**: bom galera, eu só vim avisar que Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh :B

**Aro**: porque ta se achando aqui ¬¬?

**Edward**: aqui vocês não podem fazer nada comigo 8D

**Jane**: (olha pra ele, que cai se contorcendo no chão) è.é

**Demetri**: issae, perdeu preiba 8D

**Jane**: (olha pra Demetri) è.é

**Demetri**: i.i~

**Notas Iniciais:** Esse capítulo surgiu com uma piada de máfia. Sério, provavelmente nunca ninguém pensou nesse casal a não ser meus queridos leitores, que já enjoaram de ver essa piada em toda fic que eu escrevo.

A fic, por sua vez, será uma coleção de one-shots songfics com as músicas do álbum 'Songs about Jane' da banda Maroon 5. Aproveitem :3

**Songs about Jane**

_Capítulo Único – This Love_

Sempre quando amanhecia, eu olhava para o lado e a cama estava vazia. As cobertas remexidas, o ambiente tinha o perfume dela por todos os lados. Mais uma vez eu ficara sozinho, apenas o fantasma de sua companhia e a lembrança de nossa última noite em meus pensamentos.

No começo era divertido, apenas isso, apenas sexo sem compromisso, pura diversão. Mas passou a mais que uma tortura.

Eu tentava lhe dizer, toda maldita noite, que estava cansado daquilo, que queria parar, mas ela ria e jogava os cabelos loiros para o lado, acariciando meu rosto, chamando-me de bobo, brincando com meu corpo.

Ela levou vinho e me convidou para jantar – obviamente ficara me fitando com seus belos olhos violetas durante todo o tempo em que eu comia, apenas levando a taça aos lábios rosados. Simplesmente estonteante, eu perdia o ar quando a via sorrindo.

Seu vestido vermelho de cetim ia até seus joelhos, uma meia fina fazia suas pernas terem uma cor mais bronzeada do que a dela – sua palidez era perfeita, assim como ela – levemente decotado e sem mangas. Era melhor desse jeito, pois eu podia ver seus braços se movendo leves, segurando a taça de vinho delicadamente e nos pés, um sapato scarpin preto com detalhes brilhantes.

Não tinha como não reparar nela dos pés a cabeça. Seus belos olhos me fitavam com uma intensidade quase mística, que tirava todo o ar infantil de seu rosto. Muitas vezes eu me perdia no meio da conversa apenas para olhá-la...

Eu sentia um frio na barriga quando ela segurava minha mão. Eu a queria demais e cada vez mais, por isso que, mesmo que isso parecesse um paradoxo, eu tive que fazê-la ir...

Aquilo teria que acabar.

**I was so high I did not recognize**

_Eu estava tão bêbado que nem reconheci_  
**The fire burning in her eyes**

_O fogo queimando nos olhos dela_  
**The chaos that controlled my mind**

_O caos que controlava minha mente_  
**Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane**

_Suspirou 'adeus' enquanto entrava no avião_  
**Never to return again**

_Para nunca mais voltar_  
**But always in my heart**

_Mas sempre em meu coração_

Voltei do aeroporto para casa, a lembrança de seus olhos duros me encarando, contudo eu sabia que ela estava triste comigo, fora duro demais, improvável demais, nem eu acreditei que fizera aquilo até o momento em que percebi que as palavras haviam saído por minha boca, mesmo que baixas. Ela ouvia, ela sabia tudo, com aqueles seus poderes de vampira que me deixavam bobo.

Sua presença no mesmo cômodo que eu já me assombrava, eu adorava sentir seus braços envolvendo meu corpo, leves, gelados e pálidos, tirando minha camiseta, seus dedos desabotoando minha calça, arrancando meus sapatos. O sorriso leve que esboçava em seu rosto, era tão raro vê-la sorrindo que seu rosto iluminava.

Lembrava-me da sensação que tinha de quando abria o zíper do vestido em suas costas, beijando seus lábios gelados, descendo as mãos por sua cintura. Seu corpo parecia apenas infantil, assim como seu rosto. Ela não era uma criança, era uma mulher, seu olhar denunciava a maturidade que seu corpo não tinha alcançado. O seu hálito perfumado em meu rosto, o cheiro que permanecia no quarto quando ela ia embora pela manhã e, mais uma vez, eu ficava sozinho.

Era sempre assim, ela me deixava enquanto eu dormia, exausto, saía pela porta, sem deixar um recado ou ao menos se despedir. Mesmo sabendo que ela não estaria lá na manhã seguinte, ou em manhã nenhuma a partir de hoje. Suspirei, entrando em meu quarto e vendo as cobertas bagunçadas, as janelas abertas, o ar entrando frio, tão frio como seu abraço.

Parei na frente de uma das janelas, observando a neve cair, meio que em estado de choque. Eu não a veria de novo e isso era horrível, toda minha vida circulava ao redor dela agora, meus horários foram mudados para bater com os dela, retirei um dos espelhos porque eu sabia que ela não gostava dele ali.

Queria voltar atrás, dizer que estava arrependido, que, mesmo desaparecendo todas as noites, eu a queria comigo, ela era tão bela...

**This love has taken its toll on me**

_Esse amor me fez sofrer_

**She said goodbye too many times before**

_Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes_

**Her heart is breaking in front of me**

_Seu coração está partido em minha frente_

**I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore**

_Eu não tenho escolha, porque não direi adeus novamente_

Eu sabia que ela era uma vampira, sempre soube desde o primeiro momento que pude fitar os olhos vermelhos atrás das lentes azuis, que os deixavam violetas. Ela acabou por me revelar também quando nos conhecemos melhor – ou seja, enquanto ela estava envolvida nos lençóis da minha cama.

Toda vez quando estávamos juntos eu me perguntava o que ela via em mim, porque me procurava todas as vezes e não a um vampiro, que teria um toque melhor do que um humano? Por que trocar toda a resistência física, a beleza, a força e tudo mais que um vampiro poderia oferecer por um simples mortal?

Eu achava – okay, eu tinha certeza – que era por causa do sangue. Já havia ganhado algumas cicatrizes por causa disso, inclusive. Ela me mordia, eu sentia a dor irradiar por meu corpo.

Contraía todos os meus músculos ao mesmo tempo, mas, no momento que ela sussurrava em meu ouvido, eu me sentia excitado, mesmo com tanta dor. Então ela fazia a dor passar, eu não sabia como, contudo era ótimo. Simplesmente sentir o prazer retornar ao meu corpo e, junto com ele, a felicidade de saber que estava com ela.

Agora tudo voltaria a antiga rotina, aos costumes normais. Acordar, tomar café da manhã, escovar os dentes, ir trabalhar. Olhei a cidade pela janela, tudo é tão estranho quando se sabe o que esperar do dia seguinte... É monótono, tão monótono quanto aquele dia, branco. A neve cobrira tudo, o céu, os carros, as casas, inclusive minhas mãos, tudo branco. Isso é chato, não normalmente, é claro, a rotina é boa.  
Mas quando se experimenta pisar para fora da linha e colocar um tom vermelho no meio de todo esse branco, se percebe o quanto da vida se perde por causa disso.

**I tried my best to feed her appetite**

_Eu tentei meu melhor para satisfazer seu apetite_

**Keep her coming every night**

_Fazê-la 'chegar lá' todas as noites_

**So hard to keep her satisfied**

_Tão difícil satisfazê-la_

**Kept playing love like it was just a game**

_Continua fazendo amor como se fosse um jogo_

**Pretending** **to** **feel** **the** **same**

_Fingindo sentir o mesmo_

**Then turn around and leave again...**

_Então se vira e vai embora de novo…_

Respirei o ar gelado que fez meus pulmões doerem. Já não sentia meus dedos e meu rosto formigava. Não era interessante para um reles mortal ficar sem nenhuma coberta no meio do inverno.

O frio deixava meus pêlos eriçados. Não era tão bom, não quando parecia que haviam te colocado numa piscina de água gelada, contudo... isso me lembrava seu toque, a sensação de ter sua pele contra a minha, a falta de calor em seu abraço estava no calor de seu olhar, definitivamente. Penetrante, sabia o que estava escrito no fundo de sua alma e não devia duvidar de que ela poderia.

Tinha pena de quem ousasse duvidar.

Minha vida era boa sem ela, com ela, tudo virou de cabeça para baixo, era extremamente emocionante sair da cama sem saber o que irá acontecer e, quando se está lá de novo com um destino certo, é melhor ainda. Se eu pudesse, eu desperdiçaria a eternidade assim, por isso não a culpava.

Sacudi a cabeça negativamente. O que eu estava fazendo? Ela era como um vício para mim e eu só precisava de um tempo na rehab e tudo estaria bom novamente, eu poderia sorrir ao ver o sol e pararia de olhar automaticamente para o outro lado da cama, esperando piamente que ela aparecesse. Agora não era a hora de ser negativo, era a hora de ficar contente, eu tive coragem, eu disse tudo a ela.

Perdê-la era a conseqüência óbvia.

**This love has taken its toll on me**

_Esse amor me fez sofrer_

**She said goodbye too many times before**

_Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes_

**Her heart is breaking in front of me**

_Seu coração está partido em minha frente_

**I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore**

_Eu não tenho escolha, porque não direi adeus novamente_

Olhei ao redor em meu apartamento. Recoloquei os CDs nas prateleiras, arrumei a cama bagunçada, lavei a louça. Talvez voltasse para casa acompanhado, não ia querer que uma mulher visse a zona que aquele lugar estava. Liguei para meus amigos, marquei uma reunião num bar próximo, tudo o que eu queria hoje era me divertir.

Antes de sair, peguei o espelho que eu havia retirado e o coloquei no mesmo lugar de antes, com um adesivo rosa no canto, ainda por cima, sabia que se ela olhasse aquilo iria espumar de raiva. Era a hora de esquecer dela e continuar andando, afinal, ela era uma vampira, imortal, o tempo passava para ela de uma forma diferente, logo ela nem lembraria que eu passara pela sua vida. Eu não perderia um segundo a mais de meus dias de vida mortais pensando nela, a vida é muito curta para isso... a minha, mais ainda.

Coloquei meu sobretudo, tranquei a porta. Chamei o elevador, mas o mesmo demorou tanto que eu preferi ir de escada mesmo, eram apenas alguns andares de qualquer forma. No lobby, cruzei com um homem de terno e cabelos compridos, que me fitou com extrema admiração, os dedos tocando-se apenas nas pontas e um leve sorriso em seus lábios enquanto eu cruzava o corredor. Ergui uma das sobrancelhas e preferi manter distância ao sair do prédio, gente estranha...

Fechei o casaco ao sentir o vento frio novamente em meu rosto. Definitivamente estava frio, os flocos de neve que caíam sobre mim permaneciam intactos, não derretiam pelo calor que eu emanava.

Andei no ritmo das batidas de meu coração, tinha esse costume. Era bobo, talvez, mas isso me mantinha concentrado. De meu celular eu liguei para meus amigos, marcando uma saída. Dois deles só faltaram me beijar pelo celular, diziam que eu havia esquecido deles. Não era verdade, apenas estivera muito ocupado com ela.

Cinco minutos depois, tomei meu lugar na mesa de um bar. Dois de meus amigos, um moreno alto e outro mais baixo estavam me esperando, cumprimentando-me com um aperto de mão enquanto chamavam a garçonete vestida como coelhinha da playboy para me trazer um drink. Havia garçons sem camisa também, cada um atendia seu tipo específico de público, era divertido ver as mulheres comendo-os com os olhos.

**I'll fix these broken things**

_Eu consertarei essas coisas quebradas_

**Repair your broken wings**

_Repararei suas asas quebradas_

**And make sure everything's alright**

_E terei certeza que tudo está certo_

**(it's alright, it's alright)**

_(Está certo, está certo)_

**My pressure on your hips**

_Minha pressão nos seus quadris_

**Sinking my fingertips**

_Afundando meus dedos_

**Every inch of you**

_Cada centímetro de você_

**Cause I know that's what you want me to do**

_Porque eu sei que é isso que você quer que eu faça_

Depois que os outros quatro chegaram, eu dei risada. Há muito tempo eu não visitava um bar, nem lembrava de como era. Foram horas de pura diversão, senti saudade daquilo, ela me fizera esquecer minha vida completamente e como era boa. Eu tinha virado um tipo de satélite, que girava ao redor do planeta que era ela. Depois do quinto ou sexto drink, percebi que uma mulher me olhava do balcão, seus profundos olhos azuis absorviam um pouco a cor do drink verde, provavelmente absinto, ganhando leves tons esverdeados. Sua pele branca e longos cabelos loiros chamavam a atenção no vestido roxo colado, era uma mulher linda.

Ao perceber que eu a fitava, ela sorriu e suas bochechas coraram. Ergui as sobrancelhas, havia me esquecido como era bonito ver uma mulher corar, ela não fazia isso, suas expressões e pele eram marmóreos, mais próximo de uma boneca do que de um ser humano. Chamei a garçonete, mandei lhe levarem um drink pago por mim.

Segundos depois, lá estava o garçom descamisado entregando-lhe meu drink. A mulher aceitou e, virando-se para mim, sorriu, as bochechas vermelhas enquanto dava um gole no Martini. Ergui as sobrancelhas, avisei meus amigos do que ia fazer, eles me encorajaram. Passei a mão nos cabelos, era melhor ir ao banheiro checar se estava tudo certo.

Deixei-os e segui por um corredor estreito até os banheiros. O masculino era nojento, um cômodo pequeno, com uma patente, uma pia e um espelho que tinha um cheiro forte de vômito. Torci o nariz, preferindo respirar pela boca e entrei, fechando rapidamente a porta.

Nojento, simplesmente nojento. Acendi a luz ao tocar no interruptor, lavando a mão logo depois, não tinha a mínima idéia do que tocara lá antes de mim. Olhei-me no espelho e abaixei a cabeça, passando um pouco de água nos cabelos, puxando-os para trás. Ao erguer o rosto e olhar novamente no espelho, arregalei os olhos ao perceber o homem de terno preto que cruzara comigo no lobby do meu prédio, fitando-me com a mesma expressão de admiração.

-Olá.

A luz se apagou e eu não pude ver mais nada, só senti minha pele ser rasgada por dentes afiados.

**This love has taken its toll on me**

_Esse amor me fez sofrer_

**She said goodbye too many times before**

_Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes_

**Her heart is breaking in front of me**

_Seu coração está partido em minha frente_

**I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore**

_Eu não tenho escolha, porque não direi adeus novamente_

Eu sabia que ia acabar sendo eliminado. Sabia sobre os vampiros e ela havia informado seus superiores disso, óbvio que iam mandar alguém para me exterminar. Eu senti a dor começar, como era quando ela me mordia, só que a dor não parava, não se transformava em prazer, apenas piorava.

Era enlouquecedor. Não sabia quantas vezes havia implorado mentalmente – ou não – para morrer logo. Estava perdido no tempo e na dor, eu tentava me concentrar em outra coisa, mas nada realmente atraia minha atenção. Sabia que estava deitado numa cama, não sabia como havia chegado lá. Podia ouvir passarinhos cantarolando e, de vez em quando, uma brisa gelada passava por mim, aliviando por um microsegundo a minha agonia.

Legal, eu pacientemente esperando a morte num lugar que era pra ser confortável – isso soava terrivelmente cruel. Droga, queimas de arquivo pra mim eram rápidas, algo simples, como cortar a cabeça ou um tiro no coração, para que tudo acabasse logo e pudessem sumir com o corpo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ouvi passos, bem leves, mas nitidamente alguém caminhava até onde eu estava. Pararam. Eu sentia o suor escorrendo por meu rosto, eu batalhava pela vida, mesmo já aceitando a morte. Finalmente iria morrer, acho que poderia até sorrir, o alívio finalmente chegara.

-Já se passaram quatro dias, está demorando demais – era a voz dela. Então eu já estava louco, toda essa dor finalmente me enlouquecera.

-Acalme-se, minha criança, você é muito impaciente – eu não reconheci a voz da pessoa com quem ela conversava – espere mais um pouco, o resultado será... Incrível – Ah sim, pelo tom maravilhado eu não precisava mais ouvir, era algo que se assemelhava a personalidade de um serial killer, assustador, tinha quase certeza absoluta que era o homem de terno que eu encontrara no banheiro – Oh, uma ótima idéia.

O que diabos eles estavam fazendo? Meus olhos estavam apertados, a dor era muito grande para que eu conseguisse olhar alguma coisa. Passos novamente, barulho de salto, era ela então. Percebi que ela se sentara ao meu lado, sua mão extremamente fria tocou a minha.

-Senhor?

-Se você quer apressar, sabe o que deve fazer – ela soltou minha mão e desabotoou minha camisa, abrindo espaço em meu peito. Agora era a hora então, respirei aliviado. A morte estava ali, nos lábios da minha doce ilusão.

Seus dedos traçaram um caminho conhecido por meu peito, eu sentia seu hálito em meu rosto e, de repente, seus dentes cravaram em minha pele, a dor foi muito pior, meu corpo sucumbiu. Num último suspiro, eu senti a vida deixar meu corpo.

**This love has taken its toll on me**

_Esse amor me fez sofrer_

**She said goodbye too many times before**

_Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes_

**Her heart is breaking in front of me**

_Seu coração está partido em minha frente_

**I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore**

_Eu não tenho escolha, porque não direi adeus novamente_

Senti que estava morto. Não podia mais ouvir as batidas de meu coração, que eram o ritmo de minha vida. Não tinha vontade de respirar, talvez porque não precisasse. Contudo... não parecia morte, parecia o mundo real, com seus passarinhos cantando, o som de tudo ao meu redor fazia sentido, inclusive o toque dela, sim, ela ainda estava lá, sua mão, agora não mais gelada como sempre, adquirira uma temperatura agradável.

-Abra os olhos, minha criança – oh Deus, se eu morrera, porque aquele cara muito estranho tinha que aparecer no meu paraíso? Só ela já estava bom.

Lentamente, deixei que meus olhos se abrissem e finalmente identifiquei os rostos das vozes ao meu redor – Seja bem vindo à nossa família.

Uau, como o mundo era perfeito. Olhei, estático ao rosto do homem, ele não parecia com um serial killer agora, parecia... amável. E ela, nossa, várias vezes mais bonita, como se isso fosse possível. Na porta, um homem loiro nos observava, também muito bem vestido e os olhos profundamente vermelhos.

-Finalmente, não sei quanto tempo mais isso iria levar.

-Se você percebeu que demorou, então foi muito tempo – um terceiro homem apareceu, uma expressão vazia no rosto, parecia-me com sono.

-Ora ora, todos vieram ver o novo membro – uma loira apareceu, sensual, recostando-se a parede – prazer, sou Heidi.

Tentei falar, mas não havia voz em minha garganta. Levei as mãos ao meu pescoço e percebi que dois dos homens riram, eu devia parecer muito bobo. Ah, eu tinha que respirar para falar. Enchi meus pulmões de ar, mas eles não se inflaram, como normalmente, aquilo era estranho.

-Você está morto agora – a loira de nome Heidi falou – com o tempo, você se acostumará.

-T-Thanks – o homem de terno observou-me, admirado, falar pela primeira vez.

-Oh, que bom que você sobreviveu – ele riu baixinho, olhando para o restante dos membros – melhor te guiar para sua primeira refeição, está com sede, não é?

Concordei minha cabeça, minha garganta ardia, como se houvesse fogo em meu estômago.

**This love has taken its toll on me**

_Esse amor me fez sofrer_

**She said goodbye too many times before**

_Ela disse adeus muitas vezes antes_

**Her heart is breaking in front of me**

_Seu coração está partido em minha frente_

**I have no choice, cause I won't say goodbye anymore**

_Eu não tenho escolha, porque não direi adeus novamente_

Deixamos o quarto, os membros se separaram, sobraram apenas eu, ele e aquela loira. Ele se apresentou a mim, disse que seu nome era Aro Volturi e que agora eu era um membro de sua guarda pessoal, que eu era um vampiro.

Eu não havia entendido tudo muito bem ainda, acho que só com o tempo eu me acostumaria a tudo aqui, todas as mudanças. As mais notáveis eram as dos meus sentidos, minha visão, audição, tato, paladar e meu olfato sofreram melhoras inacreditáveis, eu nunca reparara como pinho cheirava tão bem, eu se quer sabia que pinho tinha um cheiro.

Fui guiado até uma sala onde havia uma pessoa desacordada me esperando. Seu cheiro era delicioso, minha garganta ardeu mais ainda. Olhei para Aro ao meu lado, ele me encorajou, então eu caminhei até a pessoa, no ritmo dos batimentos do coração dela, sem querer fitei seu rosto. Arregalei os olhos, era um de meus amigos que estava no bar comigo antes de tudo isso acontecer.

-Você está deixando sua vida antiga para trás, agora você é um dos nossos.

Essa era minha vida daqui para frente e se assim seria, eu tomei minha decisão e, num movimento ágil, cravei meus dentes em seu pescoço. Aro riu baixinho, enquanto eu me deliciava com o sangue humano. A sede horrível fora diminuída consideravelmente, eu pude me sentar ao lado do corpo sem vida do meu antigo amigo, seu coração não batia mais, não havia mais ritmo.

Havia apenas um filete de sangue que escorrera pelo canto de minha boca, mas eu o limpei com a manga do sobretudo, observando Aro, que aplaudiu e saiu do cômodo, com Heidi um passo atrás de si.

Não sei quanto tempo a mais fiquei naquele cômodo, contudo, quando saí, ela estava lá, vestida inteiramente de preto, os cabelos presos para trás num rabo de cavalo, esperando-me, de braços cruzados.

-Você é um de nós agora, deverá respeitar seus superiores e protegê-los com sua vida. Demetri te ensinará o que você tem que saber por enquanto, o resto você aprenderá sozinho – tão seca, não combinava com seu rosto angelical, os olhos vermelhos por si já quebravam seu ar de anjo, estava mais próxima a um demônio – por último, trabalhamos juntos agora, não podemos nos encontrar mais.

-Jane, desça aqui, por favor – Aro falou, no andar de baixo, olhando para o alto das escadas.

-Sim senhor, estou indo – ela murmurou, virando o rosto para o lado. Ao me fitar novamente, ergueu as sobrancelhas – espero que tenha entendido.

-Claro – forcei um sorriso e a vi caminhar rapidamente para as escadas, descendo os degraus delicadamente. Teria passado horas pensando em suas palavras e no seu rosto, quando um homem mais baixo que eu, loiro e de terno preto me cumprimentou com um sorriso e, depois com um aperto de mão.

-Vamos, eu vou te ensinar como tudo funciona por aqui – ele riu, andando ao meu lado – é uma vida tranqüila, acho que você vai gostar.

-Já estou adorando – sorri, olhando para baixo, Jane segurava a mão de um outro homem, fitando seu rosto imóvel. Há, até parece que nunca mais iríamos nos encontrar, essa noite eu já iria visitar seu quarto.

Definitivamente isso seria divertido.

Meu nome é Felix e essa é a história de como eu me tornei um vampiro.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh**: Minna-saaaan /o/

**Marcus**: jeez, não use japonês nas suas fics de Twilight, mulher ¬¬

**Deh**: costume '-'

**Demetri**: Ah, é por isso que eu encontrei o Felix desmaiado no corredor?

**Alec**: ou isso, ou a Jane e.e'

**Jane**: è.é

**Deh**: Calma i.i~ Eu disse que essa fic era de piada de máfia e.e

**Alec**: então faz a próxima minha e dela, poha, também somos piada de máfia ¬¬'

**Caius**: eu gostei 8D

**Aro**: eu tenho cara de serial killer :B?

**00000Renata**: não, tem cara de gostoso ;D

**Alec**: olhae, outra piada de máfia, porque a fic não é deles ¬¬?

**Deh**: porque não combinava com a música xB

**Jane**: è.é

**Chelsea**: bolão, bolão, Jane x Deh, quem ganha, quem ganha, 1425154854154548 x 1 pra Jane...

**Caius**: quem apostou na Deh xD?

**Demetri**: õ/

**Marcus**: e porque diabos você faria isso xD?

**Demetri**: ela é a ficwriter, não vá contra ela :P

**Heidi**: isso faz muito sentido e.e

**Gianna**: Claro que faz, já me viu abrir a boca pra falar dela ¬¬?

**Marcus**: mas pra falar da gente...

**Deh**: relaxa, vai ter fic pra piada de todo mundo xB

**Aro**: bom, hora de pedir reviews?

**Marcus**: não, vamos esperar mais um pouquinho 8D

**Caius**: quer ver as duas saírem na porrada?

**Marcus**: claro que sim xD

**Deh**: mas não vai, reviews galera /o/

**Jane**: (aproximando-se perigosamente) è.é

**Marcus**: re.... vi.... eeeewwwsss....

**Demetri**: não dá pra demorar mais não xD?

**Chelsea**: bolão, bolão...

**Renata**: reviews xD

**Caius**: reviews 8D

**Aro:** issae galera, muitas reviews ;D

**Deh**: (se preparando pra fugir) beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	2. Here by me

**Disclaimer**: Renesmee anda em direção ao pai com um papel na mão.

**Nessie**: Papai, o que é sexo?

**Edward**: (suando frio) bem, é quando duas pessoas... bem, eh... onde você viu isso?

**Nessie**: Aqui (mostra o bilhete) Twilight e seus personagens não são meus, e se fossem, eu inverteria o sexo de Bella e Edward, porque ele é muito biba :B

**Edward**: Ah, é isso... hey? Ò.ó

**Nessie**: papai, o que é biba 8D?

**Nota**: Bem, eu disse que eram músicas do Maroon 5, certo? Well, não mais. Eu pensei em colocar "She will be loved", mas eu achei que não combinava taaanto assim, então, bem, eu escolhi essa música. Bem, eu vou alterar lá, serão músicas random que eu escolherei a dedo... ou não xD

**Songs about Didyme**

_Capítulo único – Here by me_

Sentia o vento bater em meu rosto conforme eu caminhava. Não tinha vontade de respirar, por quê? Aquele gesto tão simples que eu realizava perto dela... para poder sentir seu perfume ao meu redor, invadindo minhas narinas e me deixando louco.

Era apenas ela, apenas todo o seu ser, que me domava.

Viver sem ela não era uma opção. Engraçado... eu destruira um vampiro há pouco tempo que, de fato, pediu para ser morto por ter perdido alguém e cá estou eu, esperando e pedindo piedosamente para que a morte me leve rápida e simples, para que eu possa estar no mesmo lugar que ela, que, mesmo que fosse o inferno, seria o paraíso.

Eu encarava o fogo tremulante, suas chamas lambiam o teto e consumiam a madeira lentamente, como faria com meu corpo. Eu não queria mais essa vida, não mais, eu queria apenas ela.

E faria tudo para estar apenas com ela.

Então era o fim

**I hope you're doing fine out there without me**

_Espero que você esteja bem aí sem mim_

**'Cause I'm not doing so good without you**

_Porque eu não estou tão bem sem você_

**The things I thought you'd never know about me**

_As_ _coisas que eu achei que você nunca soube sobre mim_

**Were the things I guess you always understood**

_Foram as coisas que eu acho que você sempre entendeu_

-Aro, meu irmão – a jovem riu para o irmão, aproximando-se dele com passos mais leves que uma pluma, algo que apenas uma vampira poderia fazer. Apesar de ser tratada como uma criança, era uma mulher muito especial. Eu era casado, na época, mas admitia que seus olhares me atraíram, chamaram minha atenção. Voltei a sentar-me em minha cadeira, Caius ao meu lado, segurando a mão de sua mulher, sorrindo. Eu via ali uma relação muito forte, algo que duraria para toda a eternidade se... certas barreiras fossem respeitadas.

-Minha querida, como você está hoje? – ele colocou sua mão no ombro dela, fitando-a com um sorriso maior do que antes. Era o poder dela, aquela aura de felicidade ao redor de nós. Fazia-me sentir leve... felicidade pura.

Mais cedo do que eu queria, eu descobriria que aquilo era como uma droga. Viciante.

**So how could I have been so blind for all these years?**

_Então como eu fui tão cego por todos esses anos?_

**Guess I only see the truth through all this fear**,

_Acho que eu só vejo a verdade através de todo esse medo_

**And living without you…**

_E viver sem você…_

Eles eram bem parecidos, Aro e Didyme. Morenos, sorridentes, por motivos diferentes, acredito eu. Eu gostava de seus olhos, sempre verdadeiros, não havia maldade ou mentira lá, não era de seu feitio.

Exceto quando era hora do almoço, obviamente. Então ela matava sem receio. Escolhia os mais fortes, homens jovens, que ainda lutavam. Huh, então ela tinha seu lado negro e, mesmo assim, continuava pura. Não deixava sua alma se corromper por aquilo, ela sabia, somos vampiros, temos que nos alimentar. Assim como os humanos matam os bois, nós matamos pessoas. Cadeia alimentar.

Gostava de observa-la, até demais.

Mesmo depois do fim do meu casamento, isso não me abateu, pois eu fitava seus olhos, buscava-a no escuro, sabia onde estava, onde estaria, entendia seus sentimentos de maneira que ninguém nunca entendeu. Isso chamou sua atenção. Muitos homens se apaixonavam por ela, mas não exatamente por ela, e sim por como ela os fazia sentir, aquela felicidade viciante. E eu... bem, eu era parceiro de seu irmão, não começara lá por ela, mas agora... Parecia que sim.

E, com o tempo passando, lentamente, eu me aproximei dela. Pequenas conversas durante o almoço transformaram-se em longas conversas solitárias. Pequenos toques transformaram-se em longos beijos apaixonados. Ela se apaixonara por mim, e eu a amava... Amava tudo nela, era era perfeita.

Riamos juntos quando saíamos para caminhadas noturnas, segurava sua mão quando a levava para eventos de gala, bailes de máscaras ou apenas a uma visita surpresa ao nosso próximo jantar.

-Querido, seu bobo, sabe que eu quero ficar com você para sempre – ela respondeu, sua voz musical ecoava em meus ouvidos apaixonados, logo após de indagá-la sobre nosso amor. Ela usava um longo vestido vinho e uma máscara prateada. Eu? Não tinha importância, depois de um tempo, tudo virara apenas sobre ela.

-Sério? – perguntei, ela me fitou e concordou com a cabeça – casaria comigo?

Ela virou o corpo completamente para trás, para encontrar-me de joelhos, estendendo-lhe um anel prateado com um grande diamante na ponta. Ela sorriu, ajoelhando-se em minha frente, encostando seus lábios nos meus.

Eu sabia que Aro não gostava disso, seus falsos sorrisos e sua falsa complacência não passavam livres de meu olhar atento. Ele me queria ali, mas... eu só queria ela e, se ela quisesse partir, eu a seguiria até o fim do mundo.

**And everything I had in this world**

_E tudo o que eu tenho nesse mundo_

**And all that I'll ever be**

_E tudo o que eu serei_

**It could all fall down around me.**

_Pode tudo cair ao meu redor_

**Just as long as I have you,**

_Contanto que eu tenha você_

**Right here by me**

_Aqui ao meu lado_

Ela me chamou para o quarto, disse que queria fugir, queria deixar tudo para trás, sem avisar ninguém. Era loucura, claro, se fizéssemos isso, Aro iria nos achar e nos matar, se tivesse a chance. Obviamente ele não faria isso, eu sabia que não, mas nunca era bom dar uma razão a um homem como ele. Convenci-a a conversarmos com Aro, sabia que ele entenderia.

**oOoOoOo**

Eu respirava fundo quando via-os partindo mais uma vez, porta afora, ao invés de ficar e assistir a reunião programada. Ele não ligava mais para o mundo dos vampiros, sobre os rebeldes, sobre ser a criatura amaldiçoada que ele é. Agora ele se sentia abençoado por ter a mulher que amava em seus braços. Malditos, não se fazem mais vampiros como antigamente...

Chelsea brilhou seus olhos na direção deles, parada ao meu lado, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, segurando a saia de seu vestido. Caius aproximou-se de mim, tocando meu ombro, em seu rosto, uma expressão de mistério, algo que só os Deuses poderiam entender.

-Meu irmão, o problema...?

-Sim, é isso... – respirei fundo, mantendo-me calmo – sabe, minha paciência é finita.

-Assim como a vida – respondeu sabiamente Caius, voltando a se sentar em seu trono. Eles já estavam juntos há anos... e ele não parecia estar levando mais a sério, no começo, eu o entendia, era o amor, todos aqueles novos sentimentos, a felicidade... Agora, ele precisava se centrar. Tomar seu rumo, decidir sua vida, ou não-vida, no caso.

Eu via suas memórias, eu sabia de como ele era feliz com ela, mas...

Não que eu não ame minha irmã, ela é minha família, contudo... há prioridades maiores.

**I can't take another day without you**

_Não posso passer mais nenhum dia sem você_

**'Cause baby, I could never make it on my own**

_Porque, querida, eu não conseguiria sozinho_

**I've been waiting so long, just to hold you**

_Eu estive esperando tanto tempo, só para abraça-la_

**And to be back in your arms where I belong**

_E estar de volta em seus braços, onde eu pertenço_

Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer um dia.

-Meu irmão – Didyme chegou até mim, sorridente, segurando a mão de meu novo irmão – nós queríamos pedir permissão para... seguir nosso próprio caminho.

Sua voz ecoou no salão. Seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam soltos e caindo por seu colo, exalando um leve aroma de flores silvestres. Caius remexeu-se em sua cadeira, inquieto. Ele esperava ver minha reação, como eu agiria, se quebraria os dois pescoços ali mesmo, ou apenas sorriria.

-Oh...

-É que nós decidimos que seria melhor começarmos nossa própria vida, sozinhos.

-Há casais aqui conosco, nada impede que continuemos juntos – comentei, unindo as pontas de meus dedos.

-Não queremos ter as responsabilidades que ser um Volturi trás, queremos apenas ser felizes e... livres – ela sorriu, segurando com mais força a mão de seu amor, que dançava como um bobo na palma da mão dela.

Eu me senti feliz – obviamente, sabia que era por causa de seu poder – mas estava preparado. Sorri, caminhei até os dois, lentamente... medindo minhas palavras. Coloquei ambas as mãos nos ombros dos dois e, depois de um segundo, murmurei.

-Se é o que desejam, vocês têm minha bênção. Não faria nada para ver minha família feliz.

Eles sorriram ainda mais, e Didyme me abraçou.

-Obrigada, meu irmão.

Durante a noite, disparei o alarme para que fossemos retirados do prédio. A guarda evacuou Caius e sua esposa, minha querida e meu parceiro mais confiável, que conversava com ela. Eu, sorrateiramente passei pelos corredores, os labirintos de quartos, até por onde vi Chelsea chama-la para fora, correndo mais a frente e esperando que ela viesse atrás.

No instante que ela perdera Chelsea de vista, eu ataquei.

** oOoOoOo **

**Sorry I can't always find the words to say**

_Me desculpe por não conseguir sempre achar as palavras pra dizer_

**But everything I've ever known gets swept away**

_Mas tudo o que eu sempre soube acaba desaparecendo_

**Inside of your love.**

_Dentro do seu amor_

Ocorrera um incêndio na ala leste do prédio, mas não fora nada grave, antes mesmo de eu saber o que acontecera, ele já fora controlado. Aro observava a cena de fora, admirado, como se nunca tivesse visto fogo na vida. Olhei ao redor, sentia que um pedaço de mim estava longe. Didyme não estava lá.

Instanâneamente corri para dentro, deixando tudo e todos para trás. A ala leste era onde ficava nosso quarto. Ela tinha que ter saído.

Tinha que ter saído

Tinha...

Ajoelhei-me no chão, olhando uma única mão perdida ali. Ela estava no final, quando o fogo fora apagado. Quis chorar, apenas solucei loucamente. O anel prateado que eu dera a ela, anos antes, estava ali. Um pouco a frente, restos do vestido vermelho que ela usava.

Era o fim de meu mundo.

Ela se fora.

Tudo estava acabado.

Tudo.

**And everything I had in this world**

_E tudo o que eu tenho nesse mundo_

**And all that I'll ever be**

_E tudo o que eu serei_

**It could all fall down around me.**

_Pode tudo cair ao meu redor_

**Just as long as I have you,**

_Contanto que eu tenha você_

**Right here by me**

_Aqui ao meu lado_

Em minha cabeça, as lembranças de ver seu último pedaço virando poeira prateada, o anel caindo no chão, sem dona. Não havia mais felicidade, ela não estava mais ali. O fogo me ameaçava. Queria que fosse como fora com ela. Se ela sofrera, queria sofrer o mesmo tanto.

Já era tarde para lamentações. Ela não estava mais ali e eu não conseguia me ver sozinho, sem ela em minha vida, meu pequeno pedaço de paraíso.

Corri. Senti o calor das chamas. E foi só isso antes de um tremendo baque. Aro me puxaram para fora, enquanto Chelsea esperava com um balde d'água, que jogou em minha calça flamejante. A dor machucava, mas não tanto quanto a dor de não tê-la comigo.

-Não faça isso, meu irmão – Aro começou – nós precisamos de você aqui, você deve continuar, pelo bem maior.

-BEM MAIOR? NÃO HÁ BEM MAIOR! – Gritei, o que fez Aro recuar, ameaçado. Ligeiramente tocou meu ombro e me acalmou, olhando-me fundo nos olhos. Não há bem maior, ela estava morta.

-Há sim, há um mundo lá fora, há vampiros e humanos que precisam de disciplina, um mundo para se cuidar – ele falou, apontando meu coração – eu não posso fazer isso sozinho, meu irmão, você deve me ajudar, você consegue...

-Não consigo...

-Você não era assim, meu irmão, você é forte – Chelsea se aproximou de nós, em silêncio. Naquela época, a guarda só era autorizada a falar com permissão. Morreriam se tivessem que pedir ajuda – nós somos sua família, e seremos para sempre.

Sim, os Volturi, a família legada a proteger o mundo dos vampiros. Eu era leal a eles, não? Sim, lealdade... Viver por eles, fazia um sentido profundo, quase incompreensível. Sim, era isso que eu deveria fazer. Ajudá-los, ter algum propósito, viver por eles. E esperar, mesmo que impossivelmente, que eu consiga o doce abraço da morte, que me leve até ela.

**As the days grow long I see**

_Enquanto os dias passam eu vejo_

**Some is standing still for me**

_Algo espera por mim_

**When you're not here**

_Quando você não está aqui_

Eu guardara suas cinzas prateadas, tudo o que restara de seu corpo carbonizado. O anel ficara comigo, preso em uma corrente, escondido nas minhas roupas.

Levantei-me cedo, saí antes do por-do-sol, pude observar, para lá das montanhas, ele esconder-se mim. Andei até seu lugar favorito, onde havia grama baixa, flores silvestres de todas as cores espalhadas num jardim natural.

Coloquei suas cinzas em minha mão e deixei-as irem com o vento e, por um instante, eu senti a felicidade de tê-la perto de mim novamente. Não restara nada mais em minha mão, nenhum fragmento dela, tudo fora embora e eu ficara apenas com aquele restante de felicidade guardado em minha memória, de como era tê-la ao meu lado.

**And everything I had in this world**

_E tudo o que eu tenho nesse mundo_

**And all that I'll ever be**

_E tudo o que eu serei_

**It could all fall down around me.**

_Pode tudo cair ao meu redor_

**Just as long as I have you,**

_Contanto que eu tenha você_

**Right here by me**

_Aqui ao meu lado_

Eu ficara viciado naquela felicidade, algo que ninguém mais poderia me dar.

Adeus, minha pequena garota, eu te amarei para sempre.

Eu sou Marcus, sou um Volturi. E só.

**oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo**

**Deh**: Hello minna-saaaan :D

**Marcus**: Di i.i...

**Diana**: opaaa, alguém me chamou ;D?

**Marcus**: não, sai daqui (joga pedra)

**Demetri**: mas que violência a essa hora da manhã :X

**Deh**: Você nunca me viu mal humorada u.u

**Marcus**: Carai, imagina se tiver um dia e.e

**Deh**: Cala boca ou tu perde o rim, ta ligado?

**Caius**: Poxa gente, que amor...

**Chelsea**: só avisa que tá viva logo e vam'bora e.e

**Santiago**: vamos aproveitar la presença de nuestras leitoras

**Renata**: Puxa saco ¬¬

**Demetri**: falando do Marcus :X?

**Caius**: Cara... tu é muito emo e.e

**Marcus**: Ele matou a Di D:

**Aro**: Ela te pegou véi, qualquer um mereceria a morte :B

**Marcus**: Eh, porque ninguém te viu pelado, né ¬¬? Babaca u.u

**Heidi**: E ai galerinha do mal :D?

**Felix**: tá atrasada e.e

**Jane**: Hey, não fui a única zoada aqui 8D

**Deh**: Relaxa que todo mundo vai ser zoado aqui, aeaeaeae :D

**Marcus**: poxa, que alegria ¬¬

**Deh**: Então, Mafia is alive, quem quiser se voluntariar a Beta me mande uma review com seu lindo e-mail que nós conversaremos ;D

**Aro**: Reviews ;D

**Santiago**: Reviews, mi amore ;*

**Demetri**: Reeeeviews lol

**Marcus**: Essa porcaria ae mesmo u.u

**Caius**: Mal comido u.u

**Demetri**: quem que ficava atrás do Marcus no trenzinho ¬¬?

**Alec**: er... reviews e.e

**Deh**: beijos ;*

_Ja ne_


End file.
